Aller au Paris?
by whyamIupsolate
Summary: This is a continuation of the story after the book Fang. I tried to stick to the author's style, so this is not completely my writing style. Please read and review because this is my first fanfic. Thanks!


Once again, this is my first fanfic, so feel free to offer suggestions. I wrote this chapter years ago and thought I should publish it somewhere since the back of Fang (the book) did not specify what they wanted the contest submission to be about. I am proofreading as I type it, though, so it is not entirely my original work. I continued the story from where Fang left off, including all the epilogues. I'm not sure where the story will lead.

Of course, I do not own Fang or anything else from the wonderful world of Maximum Ride. Just in case, I do not intend any copyright.

Max POV

First perk of the day. Actually, the first perk in a while. My mom and Ella show up with Total and Akila. We catch up and spend the day hanging out, which, if you know me, isn't an easy task. So anyways, this brightens my non-Fang, doom-and-gloom perspective by maybe one trillionth percent (emphasis on the "th," as in one over one trillion). Total's news at breakfast brightens it a little more. He announces, yes announces for those of you who jump into the middle of a freaking series without reading prior books, that he and Akila want to honeymoon in France because they could actually go into most restaurants. For those of you not in the know, Total and Akila are dogs and, yes, Total talks (see rant above).

We al love, love, LOVE France: the food, the sights, the fashions (not me so much as Nudge and Angel) and, of course, the whole dogs-are-welcome thing. All-in-all, a great place. And we wouldn't be completely clueless this time; Nudge has finished the Rosetta Stone French: Level 1 and has a good start on level 2. Meanwhile, Dylan has coaxed Iggy and Gazzy to work on Spanish Level 1. He is quite the little etudiant as the French would say because he is also studying French level 1 with Angel and me (See, it's already working). All of our language studies are definite pluses about the trip. The negatives were that Fang was gone, he gave fewer and fewer blog entries due to lack of computer access and the whole part about me feeling as if someone hacked off my wings, tossed them in a blender, and shipped it to Timbuktu via jackrabbit. Oh, and, of course, Dylan and I were staring to like each other. Well, more like I was starting to like him, since he was programmed to be my other half. I mean not in a Fang-way, but in a new Dylan-way, which totally freaks me out.

I'm thinking through all of this on a plane, yes a plane. I mean, jeez, talk about irony! Our current plane was headed to France. The others are either asleep, or pretending to be asleep so that they don't have to deal with me, which I really don't blame them for. I know that I haven't been in the best mood since Fang just off and ditched me. Another thing that freaks me out is that spending time with Dylan actually seems to help. And I know Angel at least has noticed it. She has quit partitioning to be flock leader, but who knows how long that will last.

On another front, since this one is going nowhere fast, I haven't heard from the voice in a while. What? You don't have an annoying voice in your head that tells you fortune-cookie crap? Angel says that she has one, and I wouldn't doubt it because she is the most mutated, besides, maybe, Dylan, but we haven't tested all of his so-called abilities yet. I will say one thing I like about Dylan is that when you ask, he will tell you exactly what he's thinking, without reserve. Well, I better catch some shut-eye before the plane lands, if I can actually fall asleep in this flying tin can of death.

Fang's P.O.V.

Okay, the whole leaving Max behind thing is waaay hard to deal with. The first place I went to was the ledge with the hawks. I think they remembered me, but since I haven't developed telepathy recently, I couldn't be for sure. I stayed for a couple of days, even checked on Dr. Martinez and Ella, without then knowing, of course. They seemed okay and Total, Akila, and Ella's dog never caught one iota of eau de Fang. I must say I'm proud of that. Then I decided to go to New York again because it's easy to blend into the background, which I already do pretty well at naturally (if I take slow, even breaths). I took my time getting to New York, since I now had no time constraints. It ended up taking three days and two nights. Once again, I sincerely thank those who help keep national parks up and running. Man, are they lifesavers for the friendly, roaming bird-kid who passes through.

When I finally hit New York, I head straight for N.Y.C. because a large city will make it easier to blend. I basically wander the city using some of my CSM sponsored bank account to keep myself stocked with food, like granola bars, and water. These, of course, are more for an emergency than anything else.

I might as well tell you that the part in my letter to Max about knowing where I' going was a lie. A lesson I learned from Max herself: always look like you have a plan.

Anyway, in the middle of getting a makeover, a real one this time, I hear a voice. BUT, when I ask my stylist what he said, he looked like rabbit just attacked him or something. I'll take that as a no, since the place is pretty quiet at the moment. I'm actually getting a new look this time, so I let the guy do what he wants with my hair. He cuts most of it, just leaving a chunk that can cover my eyes. After getting my permission again, he bleaches that chunk and dyes it a variety of bright colors, which include red, purple and lime green. Now it's time for me to trade out my clothes. I trade my "basic black ensemble," as Max puts it, for a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. However, I keep my leather jacket, probably because it reminds me of her . . . and I don't want to have to cut slits in another really nice coat.

Once again, I hear a voice, but no one is even close to me. About this time, I realize that it must be in my head, so I sarcastically think "What?," not really expecting an answer. I was given the response "Go to France and wait under the Eiffel Tower." By now, I'm like "great. First, Max. then, Angel. Now, me." I repeat my first question and get the response, "It'll be worth your while." I definitely see what Max says about a bunch of fortune-cookie crap. Seeing as I had no other plan, I head to Newark, New Jersey to use the rest of my CSM money to buy a one-way only ticket to Paris.

After I arrive, I head straight for the Eiffel Tower and keep my eyes peeled for the trap because there had to be one. Then, I see her. She's with Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Total, Akila, and, you guessed it, Dylan, who is practically in her lap because they are so close. I'm about to bust out of there, when I get a good look at her face. It's gaunt and depressed, and a perfect replica of how I'm feeling on the inside.

Oh, crap! She sees me!


End file.
